


A High School Melodrama

by jacinth



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Harry's Harry, Jealousy, Light Angst, Louis and Harry are dipshits, Louis is a cute little ball of angst, M/M, Mentions of Ziam, Misunderstandings, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 19:53:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7545821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacinth/pseuds/jacinth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This would teach him not to mix friendship and sex. Or rather, sex with a friend he’s been in love with since he was 12. Or RATHER, sex with a friend he’s been in love with since he was 12 who does not return his feelings.</p><p>Or</p><p>Louis loses his virginity to his best friend Harry, and it's all downhill from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A High School Melodrama

**Author's Note:**

> I planned to write something longer but I've been so busy, and I'm sort of miserable about it because I miss writing a lot. Hopefully the next thing I post will be my Teen Wolf AU. 
> 
> Sorry this is so short.

Louis stared at the clock on his night table: 6:01am.

He’d been staring at the thing for exactly… six hours and one minute. He sighed and shifted onto his back. He was going to be like a zombie for school, as was the norm for him these days. Rubbing his eyes, he finally managed to pull himself from the nest of teenage angst his bed had become. He could sprout a thousand metaphors and puns about how he’d made his own bed and now he sleeps in it but, fuck, he just might drown himself in the bath instead.

After showering, Louis was in the kitchen eating a poptart when his phone went off. He didn’t have to check to know who it was. Harry. His best friend since first grade Harry Fucking Styles, AKA habitual life ruiner! Louis sighed. No, that wasn’t fair. He was just as much to blame as Harry.

Jamming the rest of the tart in his mouth, Louis downed his coffee in one gulp. He usually hated the stuff but it was the only thing that would get his arse out the door on time.

On the drive to school, Louis was just tempted to drive off the nearest bridge. He laughed out loud at that. God, he was so melodramatic. One would think he’d just gone through the world’s worst breakup, when in fact the orbit of his angst was still in his life.

Whatever, this would teach him not to mix friendship and sex. Or rather, sex with a friend he’s been in love with since he was 12. OR rather, sex with a friend he’s been in love with since he was 12 who does not return his feelings.

There were few things in life more embarrassing than blurting out ‘I love you.’ after sex and having your partner get up and leave. Then come _back_ that night and apologize, and explain that though they love you as a friend, they don’t feel _that_ way about you.

Sure, Louis had made a flimsy excuse and a joke about how sappy some people can get after losing their virginity.

The worst part? He had to go on being Harry’s friend, and acting like it never happened.

It had been over a month since that Saturday night, and they had never mentioned it again, Louis knew he should be over it, he knew it. But he wasn't.

 -:-

“Hey!” Louis jumped and almost choked on his chicken burger when Harry leapt into the seat next him at lunch. “Been texting you all morning.”

Swallowing the food that had suddenly turned into a giant lump in his throat, Louis took a sip of cranberry juice and shook his head. “Yeah, sorry Haz. Storm kept me up all night. Sorta zombie-like today.” He smiled reassuringly, just as he had for the last month.

Harry just looked at him quietly, the way he always did these days. It made Louis want to squirm so he offered his chips to the other boy. It wasn’t much, but he knew Harry, and food was always enough to distract him. Louis hid a fond smile.

“Choose your song yet?” Harry asked with a mouthful of chips and a bite of Louis’ burger he’d stolen.

Louis nodded. That song had been causing him grief for the past two weeks. The assignment was to pick a song, and sing it in front of the rest of the music class. Simple enough. Except it wasn’t. Before, Louis would’ve had no problem. Now he felt as if every song had a message. If he sang a love song, there was a high chance things would get very awkward between Harry and himself. If he chose a breakup song, Harry would think he was still angry or hurt. And if he chose a life song, it would seem as though he was purposely avoiding the previous.

Up until yesterday Louis hadn’t even chosen yet. Then he’d heard something on the radio, thought ‘fuck it.’, downloaded the song and listened to it on repeat for six hours, and read the lyrics until his eyes hurt to learn the words.

Harry wriggled in his seat and Louis wanted to laugh. Boy couldn’t sit still unless you sat on him. Louis choked on a chip at the thought.

“There’s no need to be nervous you know.” Harry nudged him with his shoulder. “You’ve got an amazing voice.”

Louis snorted. “Says the next Jagger.”

Harry beamed at that. “We should form a band. Could totally convince Niall and Liam to join.”

“Good lord no.” Louis laughed. “Can you imagine? The four of us?”

“Five,” Harry cut in with an eye roll. “‘Cause you know Liam would want Zayn to join.”

Now it was Louis’ turn to roll his eyes. “Zayn doesn’t seem like he’d do all that well with sharing the attention.”

“He _is_ a bit vain.”

“Who’s vain now?” The voice in his ear made Louis jump.

“Dammit!” Louis turned to glare playfully. “Matt! I’ve told you not to sneak!” He shoved his grinning friend’s face away from his shoulder. Matt was a new student, and Louis had met him the week before when his car had broken down and Matt had offered him a ride. Louis had refused to ring Harry. Speaking of Harry...

“Shit! Sorry, rude.” Louis laughed. “Maaaatt, this is Harry, Harry this is Matt.”

Matt waved at Harry.

When no response came, Louis turned to look at the other boy, who had the look of a hamster that had just flown off its wheel. “Haz!”

Harry blinked, tearing his miffed gaze from Matt and looking at Louis. “Sorry. S’nice to meet you.”

Matt saluted him. “Ditto.” He turned to Louis then. “We still on for tomorrow night?”

“Yep!” Louis smiled. Louis was helping Matt catch up on the work he’d missed in the three months before he’d moved. He and Harry hadn’t been hanging out alone very often as of late unless it was somewhere public, so it was perfect.

“See ya.” Matt winked and sauntered off then, making Louis giggle at his friend’s antics.

“Making friends, Lou?” Harry asked with a look of utter contempt that he wasn’t even trying to conceal.

Louis looked down. This was a perfect opportunity to get over Harry, he knew it. Matt liked him, and he wasn’t exactly shy about it. Louis could learn to like him back, if he tried. “Matt’s… I like him. And...he likes me back. So, yeah.”

Harry was silent again for a moment. “Have…have you…”

Confused, Louis looked back at his friend. It hit him a second later what he was trying to ask and it angered him. He also knew the cafeteria wasn’t the ideal place to go off. “That’s none of your business, now is it, Hazza.” He said with as much humour as he could muster, patting Harry’s knee.

Wrong move, apparently.

Harry’s normally sweet face took on a look of sinister hatred then, and it shocked Louis. He’d seen Harry frown plenty, but this was… this was something else. “So, what?” Harry hissed quietly. “You lose your v-card and now you have to slut around with some..." he made a disgusted face in the direction Matt had gone, "heinous pervert?”

 

Louis almost laughed at that. Almost. “Ex-Excuse me? How is getting a boyfriend ‘slutting around’?”

That did _not_ help.

“So he’s your boyfriend.”

This time Louis _did_ laugh. A hysterical laugh, but a laugh nonetheless. “Is it so hard to believe that someone could actually like me back?!”

The entire room had quieted, and Louis felt his face heat. Shoving out of his chair, he quickly headed for the door. It took all of a second to realize Harry was right behind him. Fuck this. Louis took his keys out of his pocket and went in the direction of the nearest exit. He needed to go home.

“ _Louis_.” Harry growled from behind him but he just kept going, shaking his head. He made it another half a dozen steps before he was being shoved into a closet. It was a decent size, but still. Louis’ nose twitched when the scent of cleaning supplies reached it.

“Can we not do this.” He sighed. “You made it clear that you don’t want me in that way and I found someone who does, I don’t see the problem here, Harry.”

Harry ignored him and ask again, “Did you sleep with him?”

Louis gritted his teeth and crossed his arms. “Why does it matter? You had sex with me because I didn’t want to die a virgin, you did me a favour.”

When Harry didn’t speak, he tried to push past him to the door, stopping dead when Harry’s voice cracked in the dark. “It was more than that and you know it.”

"You made it clear that's _all_ it was when you fucking _jumped out the window_ to get away from me."

This time when no reply came, Louis opened the door and stepped out into the thankfully still empty hallway. When Harry didn’t follow, he sighed. “You can’t stand in there all day.”

Stuffing his hands into his pockets, Harry walked out without a word. Louis watched until the back of Harry’s Ramones t-shirt disappeared around the corner. Shaking his head, Louis closed the door and headed towards his locker. He’d been friends with Harry most of his life and sometimes he _still_ did not understand that boy.

-:-

Louis was going to vomit. He had about another minute before it was his turn to go up and sing and while he’d never had a problem with public speaking before, he’d never sung in front of anyone besides his mum and Harry. And now he wished a fiery black hole would open under his feet and swallow him up. Stage fright. Who knew?

The more he thought about it, the more his vision pulsed around the edges and narrowed, the more his breaths shortened. Fuck. If he didn’t bloody get it together he was going to have a panic attack and drop right here. And die. Fuck _fuck_. He couldn’t sing. He hated the sound of his voice recorded and if he couldn’t even stand his own voice, what were the chances he wouldn’t sound like a cat getting run over by a lawn mower to everyone else? On top of that he’d chosen a stupid song. Maybe he could throw himself against the wall and knock himself unconscious.

Niall appeared in front of him then. “You’re on buddy, good luck!”

Louis’ smile was forced as he endured a rough clap on the back. His eyes caught Ed’s as the ginger boy walked up to him with his guitar. Louis was grateful he wouldn’t be out there alone but Ed was only the music. Louis was the one that had to sing.

Ed’s concerned gaze swept over him. “You good?”

Louis gave another tight lipped smile. “Mhm.”

As they stepped out on the tiny stage, Louis couldn’t help but sweep the room. There weren’t that many people, mostly the students from the class and free periods sitting in. His eyes landed on Harry then, slouching in a chair up front listening to Liam talk. Walking up to the mic, Louis clutched the stand like a life line and thanked God Niall was his height so he didn’t have to embarrass himself by adjusting it. Ed started strumming and Louis wanted to bolt. Fixing his gaze on the back wall, he forced himself to start singing.

 _All this time I was wasting_  
_h_ _oping you would come around,_  
_I've been giving out chances every time_  
_a_ _nd all you do is let me down_  
_And it's taken me this long_  
_b_ _aby but I figured you out_  
_And you're thinking we'll be fine again,_ _  
_ _But not this time around_

Every eye was on him and Louis wasn’t sure if that was good or bad, but when he sneaked a look at Ed, his friend was smiling. 

 _You don't have to call anymore_  
_I won't pick up the phone_  
_This is the last straw_  
_Don't wanna hurt anymore_  
_And you can tell me that you're sorry_  
_b_ _ut I don't believe you baby_  
_Like I did before_ _  
_ _You're not sorry, no no oh_

-:-

Louis sighed as he closed his bedroom door, his entire body relaxing. He’d done it. He had managed to sing the entire song without fainting, or puking, or both. Maybe he could conquer his stage fright yet.

“You were amazing today.”

Louis screeched and flopped back against his bedroom door, clutching his chest. Fuck. He glared at Harry where he sat on the end of Louis’ bed, his face annoyingly blank. “What the hell are you doing here.” He sighed, his erratic heartbeat tapering off to normal.

“You said you didn’t mean it.”

“What?”

Harry sighed, running a hand through his curls and pushing them off to the side. “You said, you didn’t mean it. When I came back that night. You said you didn’t mean what you’d said.”

Louis bit his lip. “I-I need to eat.” As he turned around and pulled the door open a hand shot over his shoulder and slammed it shut again. “Harry,”

“Louis.”

Gritting his teeth, he forced himself to turn back around and felt his heart leap into his throat when he saw how close Harry was. “What?”

“Did you mean it?” Harry’s voice was almost soft, and his eyes were so warm that Louis found he couldn’t lie. He should have. But he couldn’t.

Louis nodded. “Yeah, Haz. I meant it. I’m sorry-” He gasped as Harry’s lips touched his.

“Good.” Harry smiled. “I love you too. Always have.”

“But-”

“But,” Harry interrupted, “After my little freak out, when I came back to tell you, you told me you didn’t mean it, so I lied too.”

Looking down, Louis bit his lip. “I guess we were both stupid about this whole thing, huh?”

Harry smirked, backing him up against the door. “Complete idiots.”

Louis laughed, already comfortable with the shift in their relationship. It felt as though they’d always been this way. “Let’s avoid that in the future. This,” He gestured between them, “could have gone a lot worse. Lots of melodrama and crying.”

Harry snorted. “Been there, done that.”

“Me too.” Louis sighed, fighting off a smile when Harry’s eyes narrowed. “Liam cried all over me last time Zayn dumped him. I vowed then and there I’d never get caught up in such a ridiculous relationship. I managed... somewhat.”

Harry hummed in agreement and kissed him again. “Good thing we decided against the boyband thing then. What a melodramatic mess _that_ would be.”

“We’d probably have to hide our love,” Louis laughed, “And you’d be forced to date plastic Barbies while I ran around being a bitch to cover up how annoyed I was with the whole thing.”

“Thought about it much?”

Louis shrugged. “Once or twice.”

“Yeah,” Harry bit his neck, “let’s leave the drama to Liam and Zayn then, shall we?”

Laughing again, Louis pulled Harry in for another kiss. “I don’t know...I could get very broody over you.”

Harry’s smile was maniacal. “And I could kill anyone just for looking at you.”

Maybe a little drama wouldn’t hurt, now and then. Matt was still coming over tomorrow, so he doubted he'd have to wait long for Harry to make good on his threat.

**Author's Note:**

> The song Louis sang was 'You're Not Sorry' by Taylor Swift.


End file.
